Retórica
by Swiit Dawn
Summary: • Sobre um complexo com bebidas alcoólicas em geral e seu efeito nas pessoas - SiriusxRemus - PARA AQUELA QUE ME APRESENTOU SIREM •


**Disclaimer: **Nada aqui é meu. Somente as idéias. E eu nem estava bêbada quando eu escrevi isso.

* * *

**- Uma pequena dedicação àquela que me fez abrir os olhos para SiRem –**

* * *

"Eu vejo dois passarinhos cor-de-arco-íris voando na janela, Moony."

"Passarinhos não voam à noite, Padfoot. Só morcegos. E eles não são cor-de-arco-íris, são mais parecidos com o Snivellus."

"Esses voam! Olhe você mesmo!"

"Você está absoluta e vergonhosamente bêbado, seu babaca."

"Você também. Hipócrita."

"Não sou hipócrita. Eu bebi – quanto eu bebi, mesmo? – meia garrafa de firewhisky. Você bebeu uma inteira. Sozinho. Em menos de uma hora."

"_Isso_ não significa nada. Se você tiver um fígado – ou seja lá qual órgão é responsável pela síntese do álcool no nosso organismo – sensível e com pouca aceitação de bebida alcoólica, com meia garrafa você fica mais alterado que eu com uma só. Isso é Biologia pura, meu caro."

"E desde quando _você_ sabe Biologia?"

"Desde sempre, oras. Em sete anos de convivência você ainda não aprendeu, não é, Remus? Eu sou simplesmente um _gênio_! Ultrapasso Einstein, se duvidar."

"Ah, faça-me rir. Para mim, você é só um cara retardado que bebeu demais e não sabe o que fala. Um relativamente gostoso, claro."

"Vou fingir que não ouvi essa última parte em consideração à nossa amizade. Você está bêbado, eu sei."

"Será que podemos parar de discutir a taxa alcoólica no nosso sangue? E, sobre aquela última parte, eu estava completamente sóbrio quando falei."

"Primeiro, foi você que trouxe o assunto da bebida à baila. Segundo, hahahaha, tudo bem. Eu entendo. Também acho sua bunda meio sexy."

"Isso foi totalmente vergonhoso, Padfoot. Podemos mudar de assunto?"

"Com toda certeza."

"Como se sente sobre hoje?"

"Bêbado."

"Eu quis dizer sobre hoje e _amanhã_."

"Bêbado e com ressaca."

"Sirius, seu idiota. Eu quis dizer sobre irmos embora de Hogwarts amanhã. Para sempre, sabe como é."

"Ah, sim. Bem, eu me sinto aliviado."

"Por que nunca mais vamos ter aulas na vida?"

"Não. Porque eu te disse que achava sua bunda meio sexy. Guardei isso por muito tempo dentro de mim."

"Isso foi horrível." Pausa. "Não vai nem sentir saudades daqui? Do Pirraça, das visitas à Hogsmead, de irritar o Snivellus, do lago, dos gritos da Lily..."

"Dos gritos da Lily? Está brincando, não é?"

"É, estava. Nem sei por que disse isso, quem seria o retardado que teria saudades dos gritos da Lily?"

"Você."

"Por que eu?"

"Porque você era gamado nela no primeiro ano."

"Disse bem: era. Que coisa ridícula para se lembrar, Sirius."

"Mas é verdade. E hoje ela é namorada do James. Quem diria, hein! Depois de tudo..."

"Sabia que ela e o James vão se casar?"

"O QUÊ? E OS PLANOS QUE EU E O JAMES TÍNHAMOS DE MORAR JUNTOS? FORAM PELO RALO JUNTO COM O BANHO DELE?"

"Cala a boca, seu imbecil, pára de gritar. O Peter, o James e o castelo inteiro podem acordar."

"Bom, o problema é deles se são fracos para a bebida. Deixe a Evans saber que o James bebeu desse jeito. Ela o capa."

"..."

"..."

"Sirius."

"O que é?"

"Uma noite dessas eu sonhei com a Lily."

"E daí?"

"Ela estava pelada. No meio do Salão Principal."

"Credo! Você nunca superou sua paixonite por ela, então? Que nojo! Você estava tendo sonhos eróticos com a namorada do seu amigo! Não conhecia esse seu lado pervertido."

"Não foi um sonho erótico. Todo mundo estava pelado, só citei a Lily primeiro porque estávamos falando dela. E ela veio me dizer alguma coisa bem estranha sobre o pinto do James ou sei lá."

"Até eu?"

"Até você o que?"

"Estava pelado."

"É, estava."

"E o que achou do meu belo corpo de deus grego malhado pelo quadribol?"

"Gostoso."

"..."

"..."

"Isso foi uma tentativa de ironia, certo?"

"Não, eu disse o que penso."

"Foi efeito da bebida."

"Você tem algum tipo de complexo bizarro com bebidas alcoólicas em geral e o efeito que elas causam nas pessoas?"

"Não."

"Pois parece."

"Idiota. Seu zíper está aberto."

"Você estava olhando para a região do meu pênis?"

"Não, é só que...Esquece."

"Sabe qual é o seu problema?"

"Ser tão bonito? Hahahaha. Desculpe, não resisti."

"Isso também, mas eu ia dizer outra coisa. Seu maior problema é não perceber que eu não estou completamente bêbado. Se eu te digo que te acho gostoso é porque eu te acho gostoso."

"..."

"..."

"Por que me beijou?"

"Pelas razões já citadas e por gostar de você."

"..."

"Dessa vez foi você."

"Desculpe, não pude me conter."

"Vamos contar sobre isso ao Peter e ao James?"

"Talvez."

"Oh, meu Deus! Meus dois amigos acabaram de se beijar na minha frente! Que coisa mais...bizarra!"

"O James já descobriu, Remus, só falta o Peter."

* * *

**N/A: **Uma fic escrita em um momento de ócio e tédio. Sem fins lucrativos. Só ser um presente para a minha marida, claro. Te adoro por me fazer gostar de SiRem, _minha_ Misa. E, **Murder**, eu não te mandei essa para betar, porque eu achei que não precisava, a próxima eu te mando. ;*


End file.
